una nueva vida crea una nueva responsabilidad
by zoroxrobinxchopper123
Summary: hola, pues esta es mi primera historia publicada, espero les guste
1. ¿como comenzo todo?

Una nueva vida, una nueva responsabilidad.

Se encontraba una pareja en el patio de una preparatoria, ella se encontraba asustada y llorando y el la abrasaba por lo que había pasado una semana antes que fue…

********************************************flash back********************************^*****************

Era una noche de fiesta, ace un chico alocado pero buena onda había hecho una fiesta en su casa, después de la fiesta zoro y robin decidieron ir a la casa de zoro, pues vivía solo pero las ganas de entregarse el uno al otro les ganaron y eso hicieron en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente cuando ambos se despertaron, robin algo asustada se cambió y zoro la llevo a su casa con la excusa de que se habían quedado a ayudar a ace a limpiar su casa pero tardaron más de lo previsto, suerte que sus padres si le creyeron e invitaron a zoro a comer, pero el negó por que debía hacer unas tareas pendientes de la prepa.

una semana después de esa experiencia mientras robin estaba con su mejor amiga nami platicando en su habitación sobre una salida al cine y centro comercial que tenían planeado, se sintió mal y de un momento a otro el vómito y nami preocupada le pregunto que tenía pero robin no supo explicarlo, después de un rato pensando que podría haberle pasado, se dio cuenta de algo y necesitaba una prueba así que tomo dinero y junto con nami salieron a una farmacia a comprar algo jamás pensaría comprar en esa edad, una prueba de embarazo, como hay se encontraba un chico rubio, llamado sanji el cual conocía a robin, nami le hizo el favor de comprarla por ella, cuando salieron robin metió la prueba en su bolso y regresaron a su casa, en cuanto llegaron robin se metió al baño a hacerla, cuando salió nami le pregunto si estaba o no, ella dijo que debía esperar 3 min para saber el resultado, pasados los tres minutos salieron dos barritas paralelas, eso significaba que el resultado era positivo, ella no sabía qué hacer , solo pudo abrasarse a nami, ella trataba de consolarla diciéndole que todo estabas bien y que tendría que decirle a padre para que se hiciera responsable, pero robin se encontraba demasiado temerosa por la futura reacción de sus padres, pero nami la convenció de decirle a zoro todo, pero como cualquier buena amiga dijo que la apoyaría en todo y que no se preocupara, además quería conocer al chico que sería el padre del hijo de robin, así que dijo que estaría a su lado cuando le dijera lo del bebe, pero robin negó diciendo que debía decírselo a solas, pero podía quedarse cerca porque sabía que ella quería conocer a zoro, se quedaron toda la tarde pensando en cómo le harían para decirle a los padres de robin y a zoro, como nami se tenía que ir temprano robin la llevo a su casa jurando que no haría esfuerzos ni cargaría nada pesado, cuando volvió a su casa, metió la prueba de embarazo a su mochila para enseñársela a zoro a la mañana siguiente, por si decía que era falso.


	2. una pregunta, una respuesta inesperada

Robin se levantó temprano para llegar a la prepa antes de tiempo, se metió a bañar, dentro pensó en todo lo que le diría a zoro a la hora de la salida, salió y se vistió lentamente, no quería salir ni decirle nada a zoro, fue a la cocina donde su madre le preparo el desayuno, mientras todos comían ella se armó de valor y pregunto:

-mama, papa, ¿Qué harían si yo resultara embarazada?-su madre se quedó mirándola con un poco de confusión pero le dijo:

-bueno, pues te apoyaría por que todos tenemos errores, espero no me defraudes.

Después fue a la cocina a lavar platos, pero su padre o mejor dicho padrastro, se levantó enojado y le dijo de frente después de darle una bofetada que dejo marca:

-tu sales con esas pendejadas y yo te corro de la casa por zorra y por no cuidarte.- robin tomo su mochila y salió de su casa con unas lágrimas en su rostro camino a casa de nami pues su auto se había descompuesto, cuando llego y nami la vio así y le pregunto.

-robin, ¿Qué paso?, ¿les dijiste a tus padres?

-no, no les dije, pero les pregunte qué pasaría si resultara embarazada y mi madre dijo que me apoyaría pero mi padre dijo que me correría de la casa y me golpeo, pero ya que.- puso el auto en marcha y salieron rumbo a la preparatoria, cuando llegaron robin trato de disimular el golpe con maquillaje, pero fue imposible, cuando beso a zoro él lo noto porque un poco del maquillaje quedo en su rostro y le dijo:

-robin, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Le pateare el culo a ese idiota!.- robin suspiro y le contesto bajando la vista:

-zoro basta, no sigas diciendo esas cosas, fue mi padre quien me golpeo.

-ese idiota, pero, ¿Por qué te pego?, él no tiene derecho a hacerte eso.

-tranquilo zoro, te lo diré a la salida, por favor búscame en la parte trasera y te contare porque me golpeo, pero por favor ve.- zoro asintió, sabía que tenía que ser algo muy serio como para que su padre le golpeara de una forma tal brutal como para dejar marca.

En el salón se sentó a un lado de robin, durante las clases la miraba más reservada que de costumbre.-algo demasiado malo le debió haber pasado para que este así.- pensó, porque el sabía que robin siempre sonreía, sin importar que pasara, o tenía que ser algo horrible para que no tuviera su tan hermosa sonrisa, como le decía zoro


	3. una confecion con gran respuesta

Robin se la paso así todo el día, en todos los recesos estaba con nami, mientras zoro estaba con ace, platicándole todo lo que robin le había dicho, ya que él era su mejor amigo y le podía contar todo, ace trataba de entenderlo, pero pensar no era su fuerte y zoro lo sabía pero solo quería contarle lo sucedido a alguien de confianza, a la hora de la salida, ace pidió ir con zoro pero quedarse a una distancia respetable para que pudieran platicar sin vergüenza el uno y el otro, cuando llegaron robin y nami ya estaban ahí, ambos se armaron de valor y se alejaron un poco de sus amigos, nami y ace los miraban de lejos, pero no lograban entender lo que decían que era:

-bien robin… ya estoy aquí, dime porque te hizo eso.

-bueno zoro, es que es algo que paso hace una semana ¿recuerdas?

-pues, recuerdo que hace una semana fue lo de la fiesta de ace, y también lo otro.

-bueno no es de la fiesta, sino que, ayer me sentí mal y me hice una prueba…y… esto me salió.- saco la prueba de su mochila y la extendió a zoro el cual la agarro y contesto:

-y… ¿qué significa dos barritas? Negativo o positivo.- pensando en la respuesta.

-significa.-algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y zoro la abrazo.- que… es positivo.

-bueno, no es nada malo, para mí no, pero ¿Por qué te pego el hijo de puta?

-es que le pregunte que si qué pasaría si quedaba embarazada, me golpeo y me dijo zorra y cosas así, además de decirme que si resultaba embarazada me correría de la casa, zoro… estoy asustada.- zoro la abraso más fuerte, con una rabia hacia el padre de ella.

-bueno, pues yo me encargare de todo, te vendrás a vivir conmigo y yo buscare un trabajo

-pero, ¿tus padres no se enojaran? Además ¿Cómo les diré a mis padres?

-mis padres no viven conmigo, pues…si quieres vamos a decirles y hoy mismo te traes tus cosas para que vivas conmigo, pero primero vamos a mi casa por maletas ¿vale?

- gracias por ser tan comprensivo zoro,… está bien, hoy me voy a tu casa,… gracias.

-bueno vámonos, para comenzar a llevar tus cosas a mi casa.- ambos chicos fueron al auto de zoro, pero ¿Quién llevaría el de robin?, nami se llevaría el auto de robin a la casa de zoro y de hay zoro y robin la llevarían a su casa, al igual que a ace, después de dejarlos a ambos, llegaron a la casa de robin, su mama ya sospechaba algo, pero su padre no.


End file.
